Typically, an electronic message between two people is not private. It may travel along a public network, such as the Internet, and be susceptible to interception by unintended third parties. Messages are also logged and archived by the communication systems themselves. They may also be copied, cut, pasted, printed, forwarded, blind copied, or otherwise manipulated. This may give a message a “shelf-life” that is often uncontrollable by the sender or even the recipient. Surreptitious logging (e.g., by keystroke and message recording software) may occur by third parties that have gained unauthorized access to either the computer of the sender and/or the recipient. Electronic messages include the message content itself coupled to identifying information regarding the sender, the recipient, the location of the message, times and dates associated with the message, etc. This allows a third party that is logging messages, intercepting messages, or simply gaining access to the messaging system's logs or inbox archives to associate the potentially important identifying information (typically referred to as header information) with the message content. These are only some of the ways in which electronic messages can be misused. There is a demand for a system and method for reducing the traceability of electronic messages.